A Gift of Moonlight
by moonlightmischief
Summary: If vampires and werewolves exists why not other things? I'm not very good at summararies but I know you'll like this one! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The meeting

School started last September and now it's December. Time goes by fast when no one notices when your even there. You over hear people talking about you behind your back and don't care if your listening or not. Recess, my only safe haven. It's not like I want people to talk to me but it wouldn't hurt.

As my back rests against the usual karate kid tree that easily supports my back I felt something I've never felt before. Someone's staring at me. I don't even care but might as well figure out who it is.

I pick my head up and met the gaze of a guy. Obviously he wasn't from around here because he actually noticed me. He gave me a gentle smile and turned away. Blond hair, yellow eyes, and the pale skin that tells me he's hasn't gotten a lot of sun lately, but I sense something from him.

Suddenly I get bumped to the side by a body bigger than me and quickly snap out of my trance. It was Edward Cullen. Typical of him to just jump out of no where.

"What do you want Cullen" I asked wiping off the dirt that stained my black sweater.

He looked at me straight in the eyes, maybe trying to sense what I was thinking or something. He dropped his eyes disappointedly and began the conversation.

"Grumpy as usual I see" he said, his voice as smooth as the silk in one of those expensive vintage shops.

"You're ruining my routine Cullen, I'm not supposed to exists, and you talking to me is doing the exact opposite."

"Well excuse me for trying to give you some kind of social status" he said giggling to himself.

He's not very cute. I don't see why people faun over him and his family. People look at me the exact same way but I don't care.

"You got five minutes before I go back into my "life sucks" stage" I said resettling myself back onto the ground.

"I'll make it quick and painless. Bella wanted me to invite you to a sleepover. She thought she'd get to know you since you saved her life in September from being hit by falling glass of the chemistry window." He said taking a seat next to me

It then hit me who that new boy looked like. I tried to find his face again and, what do you know, he's surrounded by a group of girls but apparently he's not saying a word.

Edward nudged my rib trying to get my attention.

"So will you go?" he asked.

"Sure I need something to do on a Saturday night." I said closing my eyes thinking of what could possibly happen at this "sleepover" "I'm guessing you'll be there?"

"Of course I will it's my house" he said with a smile that reached his eyes as he picked himself up and waved goodbye.

I could feel the gaze of all the witnesses of our conversation. There thoughts racing around in my ears. One guy out of the corner of my eye apparently didn't like my sudden attention.

I ignored him and looked back at Edward who was apparently telling Bella of my reply. Who would want to talk to a freakish thirteen year old girl who skipped all the way to high school, black hair with blue highlights, ocean blue eyes to match them, and the social status of a roach? Anyway, my name's Lyra and I'm a half vampire that goes to a little high school in Forks.

English. One of my most favorite subjects. The reading of gore, love, and hatred just calms my restless mind. I sit in the back and not even the teacher notices me. Doesn't matter to me, I'm a 63 year old demon with a PH.D in marine biology and nursing. The thought made me giggle.

Out of nowhere, the seat next to me that is usually empty is actually in use. Oh boy, it's that boy from this morning. He looks exactly like the Cullen boy but has his own uniqueness. When I caught his gaze he suddenly seemed angry. It's like that calm nature I saw before never existed he. I dropped my gaze immediately not wanting to know what he's thinking.

"Lyra" the teacher called my name. It startled me for a moment but I then looked up.

"The boy next to you that you didn't even notice is Edward Cullen's brother. I believe his name is Christopher. I want you to watch over him until he gets used to the school."

I gave the teacher a small nod and he immediately understood.

I looked at him again and he seemed so deep in thought. He's kinda cute. No, what am I saying. He looked at me with his golden eyes soft but fierce. For once I could feel the blood rush to my face. The bell rang and I ran out the door so quick I forgot where I was heading next.

Lunch. Not one of my favorite places to be.

I bet your wondering how I'm half vampire right? Well lets just say my mom's a vampire and my dad's human. They got freaky and boom here I am a half breed, a nobody. Where are my parents now? I don't know and don't care.

The Cullen's always stay together. I'm surprised that Chris actually fits. I know he's telling his brother about me. Look at me. I'm reduced to nothing but a girl staring at a boy. The obvious teenager in our natural habitat habitat.

My only friend in the whole wide world was Koji Evans but his real name is Koji Kizuna, he just wanted the name Evan. He came from Japan the same year I moved into Forks. Black hair, brown eyes, and of course glasses. He took his seat next to me and started staring at me mimicking my every move.

"You are so immature Koji" I said averting my gaze to him.

"Why are you interested in the Cullen table all of a sudden" he asked tossing me an apple since I was too lazy to go on the lunch line. I took a bite and began my sentence.

"I don't know. It's just this feeling, I don't know how to explain it" I said taking another bite out of my apple. I still have to go hunting on Sunday I can't survive on human food forever.

Bella called me over to the Cullen table, most likely trying to explain the party plans. I looked over my shoulder and Koji nodded in approval as he got up to sit at a different table.

I got up slowly, just the way I usually do it. I walked over to the table and sat on the opposite side of Edward next to Alice. The Cullen family really is something.

I stared at Bella and that instantly let her realize that, that was the only signal she'll get.

She cleared her throat and said "Well you already know why you're here so I was wondering if you want me to pick you up or you want to get there by yourself."

I lifted my body to endure the same posture as Edward and he clearly noticed it and chuckled to himself.

"Well if you don't mind I can get there on my own. I'll find it very easily so don't worry about me" my voice was unreasonably pleasant and maybe a bit seductive to the boys around.

Chris was just, quiet. He never said a word. He just stared out the window with pure agony in his eyes. I actual felt bad for him and wanted to go over there and pat his back saying "It's ok"

Oh my gosh! What am I saying? I never felt like this before. The sudden grin on Edward's face alarmed me that the blood had drowned my pale cheeks. I ducked away embarrassed.

"Your brother…" I began under my breath, hidden behind my hands.

Alice put her hand on my shoulder and as much as I wanted to shake it off but I couldn't.

"Don't worry, he's never said a word for as long as we've known him" Emmet said bending forward making sure I can see him.

I took a quick glance at Chris and ducked away again when I noticed he was staring at me again.

Edward laughed his little laugh at Alice saying "you really don't think that would happen right. Just look at her!"

I picked my head up and glared at him wanting to know what he was talking about. "Edward, what can you possibly be laughing about?"

He tapped his head lightly signaling me that he wasn't going to tell me anytime soon.

Alice came close and whispered in my ear "Let's just say I can see the future, and you and Chris get a little closer then you're used to."

That's it! There goes the rest of the pale on my face, I went from snow white to sweet cherry red. I stood up and ran out the door so quick I almost tripped over a trash can on my way out.

Edward laughed hysterically saying "our lives are about to get a whole lot more interesting, right Chris?" he looked over but he was gone.

"I talk to the Cullen family once and look what happens!" I slammed myself against my tree and made a little dent in the thick bark.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" I said to myself.

"What can't be happening?"

Alarmed I quickly looked over my shoulder.

"Koji! Don't scare me like that!"

He took a seat next to me and gave me my book bag.

You see, he doesn't know that I'm a vampire with a capital V. Something's are just better left unsaid.

"Nothing just that teenage drama stuff" I said putting my head on my knees. I can't be with Chris. It's not humanly possible! Yet again I'm not human so…. Anyway. No, no, I bet Alice is just playing with me, right?

"Well this sucks" I said under my breath leaning over on Koji who then rubbed my shoulder.

"Hey Koji"

"Yes Lyra what can I do for you?"

"What's that feeling that you have for me but I said I can never return it?"

"Love?"

"Yeah, that. What's it like?"

"This is a very uncomfortable conversation to have."

The final bell of the day rang.

"Fine if you're not going to tell me then I'll go." I grabbed my book bag and walked to the parking lot.

"Lyra wait!" he tried to call but like always I don't listen.

Yes, everyone knows I'm thirteen. Of course with a lot of money comes with a lot of rule breaking. I offered the DMV a couple of millions to let me get my drivers license early so according to them I'm two years older than I'm suppose to be. What? I've never sped, miss a stop sign or nothing. Ok maybe once or twice I have sped, but only at night with no witnesses.

"Home I go" I tossed my book bag in the back of my black dodge viper. Very cool. I may live alone but I know how to get money.

I started the engine and listened to it purr to life. Before I put it in drive I flipped over and put my head on the passenger seat.

"This is so stupid! I'm getting worked up over one boy!"

I put the car in drive and started to my house. I knew where Bella lived, I knew where the Cullen family lives, heck I know where everyone lives. Me? I live deep in the forest in a huge, old Victorian style mansion with all the essentials. My engine came to abrupt stop and I flew out of the car leaving my book bag in the trunk.

Tomorrow is the sleepover and I have to get everything prepared. This is going to be a bigger pain in my ass than I thought. Oh well, hopefully things will get interesting!


	2. stupid chase, stupid cookies!

7:00pm Saturday night and I'm having second thoughts about going to the sleep over. If she wants to thank me just give me a simple "thank you" and be done with it. I flipped over on my couch so my head was on the floor and my feet in the air. My cell phone rang and for once it wasn't Koji calling me to tell me about his day. My phone, my other personal buddy. Sidekick, of course black, with a little rose cover with red stripes on a black surface.

"No" I looked at my screen to see who was calling. Edward. You have got to be kidding me. He has my number now too? The phone rang for 5 minutes non-stop.

"This is pointless" I grabbed the phone and pushed the talk button. "What can I possibly do for you?"

I could tell he's smiling. My temper amused him. "Well nothing really, besides the fact you were suppose to be at the sleep over an hour ago."

"You can't force me to go" I said getting off the couch heading to my room

"There's a lot I can possibly do without you knowing."

I froze at my bedroom door to finf it had been opened.

I heard a silent giggle from both my phone and the inside of my room.

"What ever you're trying to pull Cullen, it's not going to work"

"Oh my, what ever good you mean, love", his velvet voice echoing across my empty hall way. It was like a hiker on top of a mountain yelling "YODALAYHIHU!

"Don't mess with me Cullen, I'm not playing with you" I wasn't amused at all. I had better things to do then play mind games with a little snake that can see me without me seeing him.

I heard him laugh and a sudden burst of air followed right behind me.

"It already did" he snickered to himself as he shoved me into my room

I fell on top of my bed next to a luggage bag full of my stuff. 

I turned around and there he was hiding in the corner of my room hidden by the shadows. He smiled revealing all the glistening teeth he had in his mouth. I blurred all the way in front of him. Just because I'm half vampire doesn't mean I don't have the powers. I smirked at him revealing my two large fangs that stick out more then any star in the sky.

"You wanted me to go that badly that you're willing to kidnap me" I said sarcastically. The gleam in his eye told me he obviously had something in mind. Let's look at this situation shall we. I am a 5' 1'' 13/63 year old half vampire girl with half the power any normal one has. I'm wearing a pair of faded black jeans, a blood-red sweater with a rose on the back and apparently no chance against a 6' full vampire. Apparently he's a lot bigger and stronger than me. So let's make our calculations now, me or him?

"You no I'm not going without a fight" I said folding my arms across my chest

He gave me that smile that always reached his eyes and said "you just made my job a whole lot amusing" he lunged at me with all his speed and missed me by an inch when I ducked to the side.

"Get away from me!" I yelled running the down the stairs into my kitchen.

As he ran through the entrance he said "Nice, five stars"

"Thanks it wasn't cheep" I said admiring my own kitchen counter with my reflection. Before I had a chance to breathe my reflection wasn't alone. There he stood, just smiling at me. He tried to wrap his arms around my waist but being me I lowered myself into a split to duck away and crawled out the kitchen into my bathroom. I locked the door and rested my back on the hinge. My phone began to ring.

"How long do you expect this door to keep me out?" he said chuckling in amusement thinking that he would win.

"You know when this game of cat and mouse is over; you're going to help me clean it up"

"You're stuff is already in the back of my Volvo, the sooner you come out, the sooner we can leave"

"If I don't?"

"We can just ask Nicky what he thinks now won't we?" he said in a little seductive voice that usually drove the girls wild. Not me.

"You wouldn't dare?" I said angrily as I heard the name

He took the phone away from his ear and whispered in the door crack "Try me"

Nicky, my most valuable possession in the whole world. My little stuffed Killer whale that's been with me for 63 years. I wouldn't be able to survive without him. I remember when Koji was 7 and I was 4 and he tried to take Nicky from me. I punched him so hard in the arm he still has the fracture in his arm today. I know what you're thinking, an almost gothic kid willing to risk her life for the whale. Well if you don't like it that's not my problem.

"Tick-Tock" Edward whispered, instantly disappearing.

I opened the bathroom door to check if he was gone. Not very smart because he could be anywhere near me and be there in a nano second. I knew he wouldn't because he thought of this game as too much fun to give it up so easily.

I briskly ran into my room and locked the door. I scanned my bed and gasped.

"You didn't" I said turning to the balcony outside my window.

"I did" he said holding my whale by the tail in his hands.

"Don't hold him like that!" I cried as he got off the ledge.

"Say it" he said tossing the whale to me

"No" I said wiping the dirt off its dorsal fin

"I know you're a lot of things Lyra, but being a cheater isn't one of them" he said slyly

"No"

"Come on, it's not that hard, you" he began with a giant grin on his face

I mumbled under my breath

"I know you're louder than that, you…" he said taking a step in front of me

I whispered disappointedly "_win_"

He felt victorious and said "Now we're going to do this my way"

"And what way is that" I asked taking a seat on my bed

He rushed in front of me, his face an inch away from mine.

"Well first of all you're not going to tell anyone of what just happened. Secondly, all your stuff is in my trunk, I will be driving you to and from the sleepover without any complaint, and third..."

His breath felt like an ice hitting me in the face. The thunder mint was a nice touch. I slowly whispered "there's a third?"

He chuckled lightly saying "Yes there is. I get to kidnap you my way"

I instantly knew what he wanted and before I had time to move he did it. He pushed my body back on the bed as he hovered over me, restraining my wrist. Stupid half vampire, I could really use that full strength right about now.

I looked away from him disgusted as he put a set of handcuffs around my wrists and stuffed my whale in his sweater. He blind folded me and carried me bridal style to my window. He then set me down for a minute and laid his jacket on me saying "It's December and your body still has feelings."

I could feel that he jumped off of my balcony.

"We could have just used the stairs" I said discouragingly as he fastened me into the passenger seat of his sleek Volvo.

"That wouldn't be very exciting now would it? Remember what happens if you try to break away?"

I coldly tried to repeat his exact words, to me which wasn't very hard "_Or the whale gets it_"

"Exactly now be a good girl and sit quietly" he said starting the engine.

I did as I was told, I didn't say a word because I knew Nicky was right next to me.

I could feel us driving onto the road because I felt all the bumpy gravel underneath. Wow, that took what three minutes? He must've been going maybe a hundred miles per hour. Look at that, the pretty boy gets to break laws without a care. He obviously parked in the garage and turned of the engine.

"Can you let me go now?" I asked trying to wave the handcuffs in his face if I could find his face.

"Sure"

He took the blindfolds off first. It took a minute to get my vision back to normal.

"Excuse me" I said lifting the hand cuffs slightly to send him a message.

"Oh I almost forgot" he put the chain in between his pointer finger and thumb and easily crushed it like a book over a bug.

"You could have used the key" I said rubbing my wrist and hugging Nicky glad to have him back.

Before he could reply he was already holding my door open for me, he even got my luggage out of the trunk.

I put Nicky in the bag trying to keep it hidden from any further harm.

"You're an ass you know that right" I said to him as we reached the front door.

"I know" he sighed as he knocked twice

To me the manor was one of the most interesting things I've ever seen. It was almost like my house except a lot older.

The door opened gently.

I looked up from my angry gaze at Edward and as soon as I did I ducked down back again.

Luck really wasn't on my side tonight. I could feel Chris's gaze on me but I was too embarrassed to read his mind. Edward laughed softly and took my bags to his room.

Chris stood to the side waiting for me to come in. I took a few steps through the door, my face still down, and my heart pounding so hard with what little blood I had in my body.

I picked my head up and again and forced the words out of my mouth "thank you"

This is horrible! Not only is it hard to realize that you have feelings for someone for the first time in my life, and now I say thank you? What is the world coming to?!

A man gracefully made his way from the living room to in front of me.

"Lyra welcome to our humble manor" the man said bending slightly.

I could tell this was Carlisle. The manners, the looks, my god I don't know how Edward came from him. I nodded lightly.

His wife Esme soon came afterwards. "Oh welcome to our house, honey"

She was really pretty. It was easy to tell that she was young enough to be Edward's sister.

"Bella's been waiting for you. Chris dear show her to Edward's room won't you please."

He didn't make any reply what so ever but Esme still caught the message. There he goes again. As he closed the door he made that angry face that was so familiar to me it hurt.

He briskly rushed to the stairs. Apparently he doesn't really want to be around me. That kinda hurt my feelings. No, no, I'm ok with being ignored.

As I came to Edward's door Chris disappeared back down the stairs. I knocked lightly and what do you know Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, all welcomed me into the room. I quietly took my seat on the bed as Edward walked out the door.

"Welcome to our sleep over!" Alice said sitting next to me

"Hey guys keep Lyra company, I'm going to get the cookie batter ready" Bella said heading out the door. What kind of hostess keeps her guests alone with others? I definitely felt uncomfortable when Jasper and Emmet entered the room. They both went lovey-dovey and I felt like jumping out the window but I knew that wouldn't do me any good.

"Excuse me" I said slipping out the door

"Where are you going" Alice asked

"I'm going to help Bella" I said and swiftly closed the door

I ran down the stairs into the kitchen and found Bella and Edward showing public affection apparently not noticing me.

"Oh boy!" I gasped ducking out of the entrance "My apologies I didn't mean to intrude"

I could here them scrambling to get everything normal again. 

Bella came out saying "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have been doing that with guests around"

I tried to get those images of them together on the counter out of my head.

I rubbed my forehead saying "I really am sorry"

Bella grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the kitchen

"This is the most you've talked to me all year!" she said happily grabbing a big bowl of brown glob

I kept myself quiet. I eyed Chris on the couch apparently listening to the conversation but not intruding. Hasn't talk at all huh? I just want to go over there and start up a conversation with him but it's out of my character. Why does my stomach feel like it's going to burst and why can't I look at him for a minute without ducking away shyly. Bella noticed my strange behavior and nudged me in the rib trying to get my attention.

"You see something you like" she said stirring the big blob in the bowl as if it was going to get any better looking. I looked away from Chris, not fast enough as he I saw him gaze at me. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"He's still not used to having human blood around him so much" Edward said instantly standing next to me. "Especially not you"

"You talk to him?" I asked curiously

He tapped his head "I could hear his thoughts"

I asked the stupidest question of all time. "Does that mean he doesn't like me?"

I could sense Chris's reaction all the way in the living room and it relieved me to know he thought the idea was horrible.

Edward smiled lightly and said "We need a favor tonight"

As he brushed past me I asked "What favor"

Before he could answer he already disappeared

Bella pushed a spoon full of brown blob and my mouth. I instantly spat it out saying "That was the worst thing I've ever tasted!"

For once I felt a joyful reaction from Chris's mind as he thought of what could have happened. I turned a bright color pink. I've never felt like this before.

"Oh that's too bad. I made these cookies especially for us" she said tossing the tainted spoon into the sink.

For once I actually felt bad. The more I hung out with these people, the more feelings I've experienced.

"No, no it wasn't that bad. Let me see the mix you used."

She lightly tossed me the box and I began to read.

"Ummm…Bella" I said sarcastically. She was in the middle trying the batter herself. She also spit it out and yelled "That was horrible! What did you want to say?"

She poured two glasses of water and gave one to me.

I took a sip of the water and began "Ginger bread cookie batter"

As she was drinking she nodded for me to go on

"Expires in" I said taking one step back away from Bella

She nodded again with the water in her mouth.

"July 13, 1894"

She spit out all the contents of her mouth onto me and I slipped on the water. I'm clumsy by the way when it comes to these things.

"That means" she said turning pale

I wiped the liquid off of my face and said "we just tried 113 year old cookies!"

Bella instantly burst into laughter as she brushed a towel against my face to get the remaining liquid on my face. I couldn't help but give a little smile.

Carlisle and Esme came running through the entrance yelling "What happened"

Bella replied "We just had 113 year old cookie batter"

Carlisle put his head on the wall and said in amusement "Bella you know we just keep that stuff in there for display. The chips next to that batter are even older."

Bella and I just gave Carlisle and Esme a blank expression of stupidity.


	3. The Meeting and The Favor

11:00 at night and I'm sleeping on the couch in Edward's room. They offered me the bed but I don't like accepting things from strangers. I wonder where Chris's room is. No, I shouldn't think of that. Edward watched me across the room as he cradled Bella in his arms. I wonder what that feels like. He gave me a gentle smile; I hugged Nicky and buried my face in my pillow.

I'm half vampire for god sakes! I don't need to sleep _as _much as the average human but I did need sleep. My pajamas were something that adults would find inappropriate. Can you guess what I'm wearing? Of course not! I'm going to tell you anyway, faded pair of jeans with a rip in the left knee, giant black tee-shirt, and a black sweater with pink ribbons on it with a pink ribbon in the back.

I lifted the blanket off me and placed Nicky on the couch.

I read Edward's mind so we didn't disturb Bella. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs"

"Can't sleep?"

"Oh maybe the fact that I'm not in bed could tick that off"

"I'll meet you downstairs" he thought nudging Bella an inch

"No, I'm fine. Don't disturb Bella ok" I said as I was slipping out the door.

I, Edward and Bella were the only ones in the house. Everyone else went hunting but Edward promised to go with me tomorrow.

As I walked into the living room I quickly snapped my eyes closed as the blood rushed to my face. At least I thought us three were alone. I should have seen him in the dark. Boy I was not ready for that image.

"I'm so sorry" I said with my eyes still shut tightly. Chris was standing in the moonlight, bare chested and a pair of jeans. He was like a granite sculpture in one of those fancy museums.

I thought to myself "The moonlight shimmers of his chest" NO! What am I thinking! Must get out of here! I take a step back and look at that, I trip over the first step. I'm so stupid.

2 minutes passed and I still didn't hit the ground. Hello, ground? I lift my body up and I'm magically on the couch. As soon as I stood up Mr. Macho chest is staring me down with those eyes, those eyes that feel like something from a dream.

Look at me, acting like a scared little kid! I usually yell at Koji when he gets that close to me. He was so close to me I could feel his cool breath pounding against my face. It was pounding as hard as my heart was right out of my chest. Oh my gosh! It's embarrassing because he might here it! Why can't I move back!

"Usually people who rescue people deserve a thank you" he whispered quietly without breaking his gaze on me.

"Yeah but people who rescue people shouldn't ask the person they just saved for a thank you so the person who saved the people should just be happy with the pride of a job well done."

I wish I didn't just say that! He probably thinks I'm weird now. If I couldn't move I might as well duck away.

He giggled lightly and said "I did not understand a word you just said"

As much as I wanted to laugh the only thing I could do was cough to signal him I feel uncomfortable with his shirt on. Apparently he got the signal; he got up finally releasing me from his powerful stare. Edward came down the stairs with Bell next to him.

They both sat down next to me and Edward asked me telepathically "You really don't want him to put his shirt back on do you?"

I answered back as I got off the couch "If I answer that question I'd have to kill you now won't I"

He giggled softly as Bella nodded off again.

"I told you not to bother her"

"I didn't. She followed me"

"You expect me to believe that!"

"Why do you care so much?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Wow it's the Cullen family back already.

"What happened?" I asked Alice as she walked by me giving me a hug

"We didn't want to miss Chris's big day" Carlisle said closing the door

"What big day" I asked sitting back on the couch

"Dad" Edward said trying to stop his father

"Well the day Chris gets over your blood so he doesn't try to kill you" he smiled as he said this

"Oh ok the day he tries not to kill me, no wait that doesn't sound right, he wants to kill me"

Edward creped up behind and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into the kitchen.

"Don't hug me, you know I don't like to get hugged" I said waving a finger in his face.

He acted as if to bite it but then laughed "I meant to tell you. Remember about that favor I asked"

"You didn't ask me"

"Well see about that, the favor was to make you bleed in front of Chris so he learns some self-control. Only hard tactics work on him."

"So what is your tactic of getting blood out of me? I'm only half-human and still indestructible"

"Yes but until you learn to do it right, your vulnerable at times you don't think about it"

I shhhh-ed him and said "How did you know that"

He laughed and said "I have my ways"

"I'll do it just don't tell anyone about that. I'll fix it"

"No problem" he said putting his arm around me

I brushed it off and said "You are so bad"

We walked into the living room. It was so quiet because everyone was thinking about their own thoughts.

Carlisle stood up and asked "So will you do it"

He saw no emotion in my face. "I guess that means yes"

Everyone walked outside into the beach sized backyard. Mine's definitely bigger. I walked by Bella and asked "Why are you going to watch I thought you didn't like blood"

She smiled at me and said "I'm trying to get over my fear too. Going to have to since tomorrow is the day I turn. I hope you'll stay and help."

I thought for a moment "I thought you were waiting until graduation?"

"He gave in. A little Bella-suasion" she giggled

"Bella-suasion? Ok……….anyway, sure I'll be there"

"Thanks Lyra! I knew I could count on you" She hugged me and ran up to Edward

This feeling is something I'm not really familiar with. It feels good yet I don't want to know it. Getting too close to these people, it's not me, it's not right. I have to stop.

"Are you ready Lyra" Esme asked me as we reached the center of the field. I noticed Edward disappeared too.

I gave her a little nod as the rest of them backed away from me. Chris stood in front of me with Jasper and Emmet holding him down.

"What, so now I just wait? This is just going to be a waste of my time" I thought moving my foot back and forth making a pattern on the ground. The wind was blowing and I could feel Chris getting excited. He was getting uncomfortable but not only hungry, maybe he looked worried to.

I sent him a telepathic thought "What are you worrying about?"

He smirked a little and said "You"

Out of nowhere a steel pipe flies out of the air and pierces me in the rib. It was thrown so hard it came out the other side and got stuck in the ground.

I looked down at the pipe and took it into both of my hands. Everyone was staring at me in distress. Chris was going berserk. The hunger in his eyes were visible but his body wasn't motioning he want to feed.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as he hid Bella away from the scene.

The blood flowed down the wound and the pipes like a river. I pulled the pipe out and it hurt so much. I may not die from the wound but I can definitely feel it. I tossed the tainted pipe aside and fell to my knees as the blood trickled from my hands.

Edward took a step forward but Carlisle put his arm out blocking his path. He thought "Not until Chris learns"

It hurt so much. I could feel myself crying. Blood and tear don't mix. All of a sudden it went quiet. I shouldn't care. I shouldn't even feel pain. The fact that no one would help me is the one that caused more tears to stream down my face. I heard Chris drop to his knees.

"Please let me go, I'll behave just let me go" he begged Jasper and Emmet. Yeah, you let him go then he sucks up all the blood in my body, that's not my definition of behaved.

As soon as he was released he rushed to me and held me in his arms. I felt…………so safe. My body gave out and I collapsed on to his chest.

"Did it work" I asked exhaustedly

He held me tighter and said "You have a hell of a way with persuasion"

I actually giggled "Is that a yes?"

"What do you think" he said resting his head on mine.

The last words I remember saying were "Good, which means you won't kill me"

The last thing I remember hearing period was "Killing you, I'd kill myself first"


End file.
